Una caminata por el desierto
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Una Blossomon atraviesa un desierto para reunirse con su amiga de la otra ciudad. A pocos minutos de morir de insolación, es salvada por un Digmon que por casualidad trabajaba por allí. Dos digimons extraños se conocen en un lugar muy raro, dando paso a una hermosa y curiosa amistad. -OS-


**Una caminata por el desierto.**

Blossomon estaba cansada, como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida.

Se arrastraba lentamente, paso a paso, por sobre la arena hirviente que quemaba bajo sus lianas resecas y oscuras. Varias de ellas se habían cortado y caído por su caminata en el desierto, y debido a la falta de agua no habían vuelto a crecer, por lo que soportar su propio gran peso se había vuelto cada vez más difícil, sumando el cansancio y el calor…

Las hojas que brotaban desde su espalda, que antes le habían ayudado a soportar el sol inclemente con la sombra y frescor que le proporcionaban, habían caído marchitas una por una quemadas por la brillante luz que azotaba sobre su amarilla cabeza, y habían quedado regadas a su espalda tras cada paso, como una huella de sangre de alguien que camina con los pies heridos. Los pétalos violáceos que coronaban su cabeza estaban ahora marchitos y secos, y lejos de proporcionarle sombra, solo servían para entorpecerle la vista cada vez que caían sobre sus ojos y ella tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantar un brazo y quitarlos de su cara. Si solo una brisa de viento hubiera hecho el trabajo por ella…

Sus tres brazos se arrastraban casi inertes por sobre la arena, con las pequeñas cabecitas negras de afilados dientes casi completamente muertas ante la falta de sombra y agua. Había perdido uno de esos bracitos el día anterior, y aún con lo doloroso que le resultaba la pérdida, ni siquiera había tenido lágrimas para derramar, tan deshidratada como se encontraba. Solo había seguido caminando. Caminando, caminando…

Como el digimon vegetal que era, había presentido el agua en la dirección por la que ahora se encaminaba, casi cuatro o cinco días atrás; ya no podía decir. Caminaba despierta, caminaba dormida. Caía sepultada bajo la arena y soñaba que seguía caminando, siempre en dirección del agua. No se había topado con más que muchas dunas fantasmagóricas que cambiaban de posición cada par de minutos. Ni una sola piedra, un cactus, o una nube… También se había topado con ilusiones. Muchas ilusiones de grandes palmeras que daban sombra gratis. Algunas tenían cartelitos colgados. Había visto ilusiones de charcos y manantiales, pero como estos no desprendían humedad, ella no se había alejado de su camino y seguía adelante, hacia donde su instinto le llevaba.

Pero su instinto se estaba tardando mucho en encontrar la fuente prometida. No le había dicho con exactitud donde la encontraría o cuando, solo le indicaba, obediente como una brújula, que siguiera hacia el norte. Y así había hecho ella. Avanzó y avanzó, con las esperanzas y los últimos restos de humedad en su interior evaporándose y haciéndole perder el conocimiento, mareándose y tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Había perdido la voz debido a la resequedad en su garganta, así que tampoco podía hablar consigo misma y alentarse, solo repetirse mentalmente que debía seguir adelante.

Un leve rastro húmedo en el aire caliente le hizo detenerse en seco y levantar la cabeza. Más adelante, tal vez a unos veinte metros de ella, otra ilusión se dibujaba muy prometedora y refrescante. Una gran poza de agua clara que se evaporaba lentamente la llamaba, y Blossomon supo por fin que había llegado a su destino.

Pero estaba tan cansada…

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara marchita y opaca, mientras seguía arrastrando sus lianas lentamente, poco a poco. El peso de su cuerpo, en vez de aligerarse ante la imagen de la salvación, se hizo más pesado. De plomo. Casi imposible de mover. Cada paso se volvió más lento e interminable. Sus ojos se cerraban sin remedio y sintió como cada parte de ella se iba durmiendo y quedándose atrás.

_"Voy a morir a diez metros del agua…"_

Fue lo último que alcanzó a pensar. Al final y tan solo a unos pasos de distancia, su enorme y pesado cuerpo se desplomó contra el suelo de arena caliente y no se volvió a levantar.

* * *

Digmon escuchó un sonido golpe y seco, y sintió una leve vibración en la tierra, por lo que detuvo su marcha y prestó atención.

En aquellos momentos se dirigía al túnel "sur a la izquierda" en su recorrido habitual por los caminos bajo tierra cada día, sin que nunca nada llamara su atención. O casi nunca. Por lo general los únicos ruidos que escuchaba a esa profundidad subterránea eran sus taladros, sus propios pasos, el deslice de algunas piedras o montones de tierra removidos hacía poco, alguna gotera lejana, cuando se dedicaba a hablar consigo mismo, o cuando algún ave que se atrevía a cruzar aquel desierto caía muerta por el calor en algún punto cercano que él alcanzaba a detectar.

El sonido que había escuchado era muy similar a eso: algo grande y pesado había chocado contra la tierra, a varios metros de su ubicación, en la superficie. Se quedó quieto y en silencio por varios segundos, pero ningún otro sonido llegó hasta él. Ninguna vibración. Nada.

—Debió ser un ave…—se dijo a sí mismo, y retomó la marcha.

Al par de pasos se detuvo otra vez.

_"Espera…hay un pozo brotando muy cerca de aquí…tal vez a unos treinta metros de este punto"_

Se volvió y miró hacia el techo, como tratando de ver a través de los muchos metros de tierra que le separaban de la luz solar.

_"Si ese digimon cayó por aquí cerca…habrá estado a solo unos pasos de haberse salvado…"_

Hizo unos cálculos rápidos y echó a correr hacia otro túnel, uno que le llevaría a otro túnel, y éste último le ayudaría a llegar a la superficie en pocos minutos, pero tenía que darse prisa. No sabía cuál era la situación del digimon caído, y si quería salvarle tenía que correr. Atravesó las dos entradas subterráneas y llegó al punto indicado. Se afirmó a la tierra húmeda y dura que sostenía el desierto blando y seco de arriba, y apuntando con sus taladros al techo comenzó a cavar una salida improvisada.

Muy raras veces arruinaba la arquitectura perfecta de sus túneles tan trabajados, pero tratándose de una situación tan peligrosa podría repararlo después. O eso esperaba.

Perforó una capa de casi veinte metros de tierra sólida y en poco la arena comenzó a caer sobre sus ojos, pero no le afectó. Con sus patas traseras iba aplastando y compactando la tierra bajo él para seguir subiendo, y en cuanto llegó hasta la capa de arena, cerró los ojos, se impulsó hacia arriba y ayudándose de sus seis extremidades consiguió llegar afuera.

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados por espacio de diez segundos, hasta que sus párpados le avisaron de que ya podían levantarse sin que él se quedara ciego. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que se acostumbró a la brillante y dolorosa luminosidad de arriba, y revisó en rededor. Giró un poco para encontrarse a casi quince metros de distancia de un digimon enorme y temible. Ahogó una exclamación y se ocultó hasta que solo quedó su cabeza fuera de la arena.

El digimon era un Blossomon.

Digmon había visto tal vez uno o dos cuando fuera niño, y siempre les había tenido mucho temor, no solo por su nivel. Sus grandes bocas, sus lianas llenas de espinas que constreñían, y esas extremidades con bocas de afilados dientes…

Le recorrió un escalofrío, negó con la cabeza y se hundió de nuevo en la arena, pero al instante en que estaba por desaparecer, se detuvo. Solo su brillante taladro metálico asomaba por el agujero, y el sol refulgía en el metal nuevo del joven digimon volviéndolo un pequeño farol. Digmon se quedó largos segundos mascando arena mientras trataba de decidirse. Se dijo al final que no importaba si se trataba de un digimon de aspecto temible y tal vez peligroso: nadie merecía morir a un par de pasos de salvarse.

Volvió a salir, completamente esta vez, y con mucha timidez se acercó al digimon tirado sobre el suelo caliente. El Blossomon estaba inmóvil, y si es que respiraba lo hacía de forma tan leve que parecía muerto. Digmon lo tocó un par de veces para hacerlo reaccionar, pero nada pasó. Le miró, luego miró la poza de agua frente a ellos y soltó un suspiro. Se encomendó a todos los dioses que conocía y se arrastró debajo del Blossomon. Lo levantó sobre su espalda, reuniendo toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, y dio un paso. El digimon era pesado, más de lo que él había creído.

Dio un segundo paso con mucho esfuerzo. Luego el tercero y cayó sobre sus rodillas, temblando.

_"No puedo creerlo"_

Salió arrastrándose debajo del digimon planta y estudió lo siguiente que iba a hacer. Golpeó su taladro mayor con su taladro derecho mientras pensaba, y como una bofetada para despabilar a su estupidez, la idea le llegó. Con una de sus herramientas, hizo un camino en la arena que llevaba desde la cabeza del Blossomon hasta la poza de agua. Lo hizo más ancho y profundo alrededor del rostro del digimon, pero solo de unos diez centímetros. En cuanto abrió el pequeño canal hacia el lado del agua, ésta se deslizó por el caminito que el digimon había hecho y se juntó en la pequeña poza bajo la cabeza de la enorme planta.

Digmon se sentó frente a ella y esperó.

El agua entró en la boca de Blossomon, pero nada ocurrió durante varios segundos. Sin embargo y cuando Digmon ya le daba por muerto y sus esfuerzos y tiempo desperdiciados, las lianas opacas comenzaron a moverse en dirección de la charca y sumergieron las puntas. La boca del digimon se movió también y se cerró, tragando agua con dificultad. Digmon se levantó inyectado de emoción y temor, y retrocedió un poco, listo para alejarse en cuanto el digimon reaccionara del todo.

Blossomon volvió a tragar agua y consiguió abrir de a poco los ojos. Arrastró sus tres brazos con mucho esfuerzo y los sumergió en la pequeña poza: las bocas bebieron ávidas durante largos segundos. En cuanto recuperó lentamente el conocimiento y la fuerza, la digimon vio la fuente a solo unos pasos, y levantándose, consiguió llegar hasta ella y sumergir su gran cabeza, varias de sus lianas y sus tres brazos, bebiendo a grandes tragos y casi con desesperación.

Digmon le observaba desde su lugar, sin que el otro digimon se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

—No bebas tanto…—intentó decirle—te puedes matar…

La digimon sacó de una vez su cabeza y extremidades del agua, y se volvió a ver a quien le había hablado, soltando un sonido ronco a modo de pregunta. Digmon dio un salto hacia atrás y en dos segundos ya había excavado otro agujero para desaparecer de allí.

Una vez que estuvo recuperada, Blossomon intentó llamar al que se había marchado, pero en lugar de un llamado su garganta profirió otro rugido espeluznante que la asustó incluso a ella.

Se aclaró un poco y practicó el habla que había perdido días atrás, hasta que consiguió articular palabras comprensibles al fin y se acercó al agujero por el que Digmon había desaparecido.

— ¡Oye!—le llamó.

No tenía idea de qué tan rápido se habría ido y si todavía podía escucharle. No sabía que el digimon todavía se encontraba apenas algunos metros debajo de ella.

— ¡Oye, Digmon! ¡Vuelve por favor!—le pidió— ¡Gracias!

Esperó algunos segundos con su gran cabeza amarilla rozando el hoyo negro y respirando por sobre la arena caliente. De pronto el taladro del otro apareció y ella se movió hacia atrás para evitar que la clavara. Digmon asomó su cabeza y brazos y se la quedó viendo unos segundos; primero porque le sorprendía que el digimon no fuera salvaje y le agradeciera. En segundo porque era un Blossomon femenino…

—N-no fue nada…—le respondió con cierta timidez.

Ella le sonrió, estiró sus tres brazos y le sujetó con cuidado, sacándolo del agujero y levantándolo por sobre su cabeza.

—Me salvaste—dijo muy feliz. Luego lo acercó y lo presionó contra su gran cabeza—.Gracias.

Digmon se sintió algo apenado. La cabeza de Blossomon era esponjada y suave, y tenía un fuerte olor a flor, algo bastante normal, pero que para Digmon era una rareza. Nunca tenía la oportunidad de sentir el olor de las flores. La digimon lo regresó con cuidado al suelo y le sonrió otra vez, de forma cálida y llena de gratitud. El otro la quedó viendo hacia arriba…

— ¿Qué hacías en este lugar?—le preguntó—No es sitio para un digimon vegetal de tu clase…

Blossomon no se sorprendió por la pregunta. Incluso ella no comprendía bien cómo había ido a parar a semejante sitio.

—Iba camino a ciudad Verano, a reunirme con una amiga—explicó—. Quiere iniciar una florería y pues…íbamos a trabajar juntas.

— ¿Y?

—Y me uní a una caravana que se dirigía hacia ese lugar. No hay mucho transporte desde ciudad Primavera.

—Lo sé. Es un problema.

Ella asintió, dándole la razón.

—Me separé del grupo durante la tormenta de arena de hace cuatro días.

—La tormenta de arena fue hace seis días. —le corrigió él.

La digimon se avergonzó. Estaba tan perdida en sus cálculos de los días que no pudo evitar apenarse y reírse de sí misma. Tenía una risa graciosa, breve y sonora. A Digmon le agradó mucho la forma en que reía.

—Supongo que no se dieron cuenta de que faltaba hasta que fue tarde…eso, o me dieron por muerta. —terminó con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

Digmon negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

—Tuviste suerte de que te encontrara, casi moriste. Aunque si tengo que serte honesto, en cuanto te vi me asustaste mucho y pensé en dejarte allí. Me disculpo por ello…

—No tengo nada que disculparte. Me salvaste, y por eso ya te debo la vida.

Los dos digimons se quedaron viendo. Era una situación extraña, con dos digimons extraños que se encontraban en un lugar también muy raro. Sin embargo y por leves segundos, a Digmon le parecía de pronto que había conocido a esa digimon desde casi toda su vida.

—Ven. Te ayudaré a llegar a ciudad Verano—le dijo, encaminándose—. No queda mucho trayecto.

—Muchas gracias.

Blossomon volvió a dar un rápido y largo trago de agua y alcanzó a su nuevo guía dentro de poco.

Durante el camino, Digmon pudo notar cómo las lianas resecas y partidas de la digimon iban recobrando su fortaleza y forma, y los pétalos que coronaban su cabeza recuperaban su color violeta intenso. Toda ella comenzó a tomar mucho mejor aspecto, más colorida y saludable, sin contar que el olor a flor de antes había ido incrementando. El digimon tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedársela viendo por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué hacías tú por estos lados, Digmon?—le preguntó ella para romper el silencio que se había creado por la timidez de él.

—Buscaba gemas para mi novia.

— ¿Gemas?—repitió ella, extrañada.

Digmon asintió.

Se había enamorado de Witchmon hacía varios meses. Ella lo había elegido a él, nadie sabía al principio porqué, pero después resultó bastante evidente para todos. El digimon había trabajado excavando túneles desde que fuera un niño, y como a ningún otro de su tipo le pasara, tenía una facilidad —o suerte— increíble para encontrar gemas. Solo bastaba que Digmon enterrara un taladro en el suelo y brotaban las piedras preciosas. Al principio se dedicó a coleccionarlas porque le parecían hermosas, pero como se las robaran de su casa una y otra vez (pues él nunca estaba en su pueblo), se cansó de guardarlas y solo las sacaba cuando necesitaba alguna entrada de dinero, ya fuera para reparar algo de su hogar, pagarse un médico al hacerse daño en sus excavaciones, comprarse algo delicioso en el menú, o ayudar a algún amigo.

En cuanto conoció a Witchmon regresó a sus túneles y buscó la gema más grande y bonita que pudo encontrar. Una tan grande y que hizo trabajar tanto, que la digimon en cuanto la recibió en sus manos vio su propio reflejo en la inmensa joya. Accedió a ser su novia de inmediato, y cada semana le pedía que regresara con alguna gema bonita y rara para ella. Al principio él había accedido sin reparos, pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de su gran error: había comprado la atención de la chica con una joya. No la había ganado con su trabajo, ni su esfuerzo, ni sus sentimientos. Witchmon no veía nada de esto en los regalos que Digmon le hacía. Ella había dejado de ser importante en su corazón cuando el digimon comprendió esto, y sin embargo se negaba a dejarla, no sabía por qué.

—Los desiertos solían ser mares hace miles de años. Eso y los cambios climáticos han vuelto de estos desiertos minas de piedras preciosas. No es difícil encontrarlas.

—Tu novia es muy afortunada—comentó ella mientras seguían avanzando.

Digmon miró en rededor con cierta indiferencia.

—Todos dicen eso.

Blossomon asintió.

—Es raro tener a alguien tan preocupado y heroico que vaya rescatando digimons muriéndose por el desierto. Ha de estar muy orgullosa.

Terminó esto con una gran sonrisa y dejando a Digmon atrás. El digimon se quedó parado viéndola alejarse algunos pasos, con sus palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza y un raro palpitar acelerado en la garganta, como si el corazón se le hubiera subido hasta allí. Blossomon se giró y lo quedó viendo también, sin comprender por qué se pudo haber detenido el otro.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?—le preguntó.

El digimon se tardó un poco en reaccionar. Luego negó rápidamente y se reunió con ella, agachando la cabeza para esconder el rubor que lo había asaltado de pronto.

Cuando llegaron a los alrededores de ciudad Verano, ya era noche cerrada. Blossomon estaba muy emocionada de poder reunirse con su amiga Lilimon otra vez, y además porque ahora se había hecho un nuevo amigo. Uno muy callado por cierto, pero de todos modos encantador. Y heroico.

—Gracias de nuevo por salvarme y traerme hasta aquí—le dijo ella mirándolo desde arriba con una amable sonrisa—. De verdad quisiera poder pagártelo algún día.

Digmon negó con la cabeza y la mirada en el suelo.

Una parte de sí estaba tremendamente emocionado y feliz de haber conocido a alguien como Blossomon. La otra sin embargo…

— ¿Crees que si alguna vez pasas cerca de por aquí…puedas venir a verme?—preguntó ella levantando sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza—Me gustaría poder charlar de nuevo contigo y presentarte a mi amiga…

—Vendré a verte—le interrumpió él, conteniendo las emociones—, te lo prometo.

La digimon sonrió anchamente y volvió a sujetarle con sus largos brazos, levantándole a su altura y presionándolo contra su gran flor perfumada. Digmon se sonrojó todavía más creyendo que ella escucharía los latidos acelerados de su corazón, pero no pareció percibirlos, a pesar de que para él sonaban como fuertes tambores. No se atrevió a devolverle el abrazo, por lo que solo esperó hasta que ella le regresó al suelo y se volvió para marchar.

—Nos veremos otro día, Digmon—le despidió moviendo uno de sus brazos en el aire.

Él levantó su brazo y se tragó con esfuerzo las lágrimas que amenazaban con delatar su pesar. No pudo despedirla porque un nudo apretado en la garganta le impedía hablar, así que solo pudo contentarse con verla marchar en la oscuridad y llevándose una parte importante de él consigo, y que Digmon creía perdida. La siguió en silencio y con su brazo todavía en el aire, hasta que Blossomon desapareció de su vista y él sintió la soledad como jamás la había sentido antes: eterna, dolorosa y fría.

**FIN...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: No sé si lo continúe alguna vez o_oU se supone que solo sea un OS xD Lo crean o no, Blossomon es de mis digimons favoritos ; ; me ha gustado desde que lo vi la primera vez en Adventure... ahora los veo en el juego de Masters Online (cuando se ríen... ) me dan ganas de críar uno ; ;

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews :333


End file.
